Pokemon Adventures
by Dnacharged
Summary: My first fic couldn't think of a better name lol oh well this is negaishipping fic hope all you negaishipping fans like it
1. Chapter 1

**Yes my first fic lets see how this turns out Negaishipping FTW****  
**

* * *

Another day was coming to end as the trio prepared to settle in for the night

Man i am so hungry, it feels like my stomach is going to digest itself said Ash.

Don't worry Ash the food will be done shortly. Well try telling that to my dying stomach Cilan.

Geez Ash is that all you ever think about is food as Iris had returned with oran berries Cilan needed to finish the stew.

Hey that's not true Iris I think about lots of other things besides food. Oh yeah like what Iris exclaimed to him.

Hm well lets there is gym battles, Beating the unova league, seeing my old friends and pokemon, my next gym battle, yo... i mean pikachu... what was that last one you said Ash as Iris cut him off from what he was saying. I said pikachu Ash quickly replied. Oh I thought for a minute there you were going to say you thought about me but i guess it was my imagination. Yeah you must have imagined it said Ash.

Iris felt kind of disappointed , she actually had believed for a moment that Ash she shook her head to get it out of her mind Ash didn't like her he always talked about so girl that he used to travel with in sinnoh. Iris walked away from Ash to go help Cilan distribute the food.

Ash sighed as a sweat drop appeared at the side of his face. I almost confessed to Iris I have got to be more careful of what i say Ash mumbled to himself.

**A/N: We all know Ash i pretty clueless with girls so its understandable why he doesn't want Iris to know his feelings for her any who back to the story.**

Pikachu runs over to Ash with a bowl of stew from Cilan. Ash completely forgot what he was thinking about when he seen his yellow companion bring the bowl to him finally i am starving thanks pikachu.

Pika Pika, replied pikachu.

The group gathered to enjoy their food prepared by the connoisseur. After the group finished eating Ash let out a sigh of relief as he thanked Cilan for the meal. No problem at all replied Cilan.

Later after the dishes working clean Ash and Cilan set up their tent's for the night as Iris found a nice nearby tree to sleep in. As Ash sat up in his tent he turned to pikachu. Man pikachu aren't you psyched tomorrow we'll have 7th gym badge and we'll be that much closer to the unova league. Pikachu responded to Ash with a smile. Ash stopped and pondered for a moment and thought if he should come up with a battle strategy seeing as the gym leader uses ice type pokemon. Pikachu shrugs at his trainer. I guess we can wing it for this battle and come up with a strategy as we go along...

Oh man we really should tohught about this before Ash said as he scratched his head furiously.

Meanwhile in a nearby tree there was Iris dreaming of being a Dragon Master

Iris was in battle with her rival Dragon Buster (self proclaimed) Georgia. Iris had just won battle 2 of 3 and now she and Georgia were tied. Hmph how does it feel does it feel to know you're going to lose Iris said Georgia. Yeah right like i would ever lose to a little kid like you replied Iris.

Iris then threw out her Haxorus and laughed triumphantly. Georgia then gave her a sinister smile and threw out her Beartic. Upon seeing Georgia's Beartic a chill overwhelmed Iris's body. W..when did y..ou get a Bear...tic Iris said trying her best to be brave. It doesn't matter when i got all that matters is im going to beat you.

N...never said Iris Haxorus use dragon rage

Beartic counter with ice ball. A small explosion emerges from the battlefield.

Bearitc follow up with blizzard Georgia commanded. Before Iris had time to react Haxorus was frozen. Oh no Haxorus Iris shouted.

Finish with ice punch Beartic, and direct hit to Iris's Haxorus. Haxorus is unable to battle the winner is Georgia and Beartic shouted the referee.

With that defeat is caused Iris to fall out of the tree. Iris's dream had turned into a nightmare her axew came down from the tree to see if she was alright. Im fine axew Iris said to her tiny Iris was afraid to go back to sleep she was worried that she may have another nightmare. She then noticed that light in Ash's tent were still on this gave Iris's an idea she decided to go and Ash if she could sleep with him that she would get a chance to be closer to him.

She walked over and entered the tent only to find Ash and pikachu playing rock, paper, scissors. Pikachu i swear your cheating somehow said Ash. Pikachu laughed a gave Ash a look that said im not telling. Ash then noticed Iris standing at the entrance of his tent. There was a deadpan silence.

Hey Iris whats the matter Ash said deciding to break the silence. Iris replied and said can i sleep with you? Why, did you have a bad dream or something? Ash paused for a minute a thought why didn't I just say yes. Iris replied to him and told only little kids like him have bad dreams. So it was a bad dream said Ash nonchalantly. Yes Iris said feeling embarrassed. Then you can stay make yourself comfortable Ash told her. Iris asked him to turn around so she can change into her sleeping clothes Iris felt embarrassed that she was changing in the same place that Ash slept. Ash however was trying his hardest not to turn around. Okay you can turn around now she told him.

He turned around and saw Iris in a long t-shirt that goes past her waist and underwear that resembled boxers. His face was now a bright red as he could barely contain his excitement around her. Ash got under the blanket and Iris curled up next to him.

Before telling each other goodnight Ash had realized that pikachu was missing but he then noticed that pikachu was clinging onto Iris's hair like a soft pillow.  
Ash sighed and they told each other goodnight. Iris had quickly fallen asleep once she clung onto Ash's chest and rested her head on him. Ash had enjoyed the sight of Iris sleeping on him. This caused him to smile and he secretly kissed her on the forehead which caused a sleeping Iris to smile and he fell sounldy asleep.

* * *

**Finally done with the first chapter this took alot longer than expected maybe I will add more of Cilan next chapter and probably make the next chapter shorter Oh well R&R and remember positive feedback pls **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to make chapter 2 since balancing school and thinking of what to write/type isn't easy for me lol. But I will attempt to make a new chapter every week so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer (since i didn't do it in chapter 1) I do not own pokemon**

* * *

When we left off Ash and Iris were sleeping together lets see the result of this.

Cilan got up first and left his tent to stretch

Ah what another beautiful day Cilan said. He glanced over to Ash's tent and thought he should let Ash sleep some more that way he can have more time to make breakfast.

He then looked over to the tree Iris was in last night. Hm I wonder where Iris could have gone so early. Cilan preferred not to think to much about it. He went and got dressed and started preparing the ingredients for breakfast.

**Meanwhile inside Ash's tent.**

Iris awoke and raised her head off the floor. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. After about 2 or 3 minutes of trying to remember where she was she looked to her left to see a sleeping Ash. The she remembered clearly.

Then it hit her Ash was still asleep and she had been given a perfect opportunity.

She want going to pass up this chance.

She climbed on top of Ash and sat on his stomach. She was going to give Ash a good morning kiss.

As she went in for this kiss she quickly pulled back. Iris was nervous this was going to be her first kiss. No I have to do this she said to her self silently and proceeded.

**Back outside**

Cilan was just about finished making breakfast.

I should go wake Ash for breakfast so that way his mind can focus on his next gym battle. And also look for Iris she has been gone a long time Cilan said to himself.

He makes way over to Ash's tent

Cilan steps inside Ash's tent. Hey a Ash its time to ... he stopped mid sentence as he had went in and saw Iris kissing Ash.

Cilan !, Iris said noticing the connoisseur's standing at the entrance to the tent.

Ash slowly begins to awaken. The first thing that comes into his blurry vision is Iris. Good morning Iris Ash said. He got no response and then he noticed that she was looking at something. He turned to see Cilan. Now Ash was curious he felt something wasn't right. As his vision came more into focus he noticed that Iris was on top of him.

After seeing this Ash's body sprung off the floor. Both of his friends taking quick notice to it.

There was a deadpan silence.

...

...

Um whats going on Cilan said to start up conversation. That's what I'd like to know Cilan said Ash. They both turn and look at Iris.

Let's see where to start Iris said nonchalantly. How about the beginning said Cilan.

Right well I was sleeping in the tree last night and I fell out of it due a bad dream a I had so I asked Ash if I can sleep with him for the night and he said yes. OK Cilan said , that explains why you're in here and also why I couldn't find you this morning. But what really want to know is .. why were you on top of me Ash said cutting Cilan off.

Well you see I was trying to leave the tent but I couldn't really stand in here so I was just going to climb over you that's when Cilan walked in.

Oh responded Ash believing it was something else.

Cilan said nothing as he knew what really happened but decided to play along with this because he had a plan now.

Alright you two get dressed its time for breakfast. Oh boy I'm starved said Ash. Like that's a surprise said Iris.

Hey whats that's supposed mean. It means that you never stop thinking about food. Didn't we have the conversation and I told you food is not the only thing I think about. Sure and I said your such a little kid.

Now now settle down you two Cilan said. Let's just go and eat.

Fine they both responded. As they sat ate Cilan was piecing together his plan. I highly doubt my plan will work it will probably just end up making things more difficult Cilan thought to himself.

But I have to try it anyway. A smile appeared on Cilan's face who knows it could work.

* * *

**And there's chapter 2 for you my reader's.**

**What plan does Cilan have and could it affect Ash and Iris. Maybe it will or Maybe I will decide to make it something random.  
**

**R&R  
**


	3. Quick update

**Quick Update **

**Chapter 3 is in progress so don't worry I should have it finished before Sunday but that's not what I wanted to talk about. I have 2 quick announcements  
**

**1. I want you my fans to write/type what you think Cilan's plan is and send it me via PM and I will choose the best one and add it into the story as a separate chapter or alternate version of chapter 3  
**

**2. I am looking for a proof reader or editor to add proper punctuations where they are needed if anyone is interested please PM me and let me know.  
**

**That is all.  
**

**Continue to R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone once again I am way behind on updating this but school is becoming a larger pain in the neck. So don't hate me I'm trying my best right now a little stressed but I said to myself I have to get this next chapter up.**

**So here is chapter 3 (sorry if its not what you expected after almost a month)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

When we left off Cilan had a plan for Ash and Iris lets see what it was.

I highly doubt my plan will work, but I have to try Cilan said to himself.**  
**

What was that Cilan, Iris turned and asked her connoisseur companion. Oh nothing just talking to myself he said with a nervous laugh.

Iris raised an eyebrow. Are you felling alright Cilan?

I'm fine Cilan said with another nervous laugh. Okay if you say so Iris said as she turned away and continued eating.

Phew Cilan said as he let out a sigh of relief.

Perfect I didn't arouse her suspicion to much. If I'm timing this right my plan will be set into motion right about...

Hey so what we doing today. Ash said

.. Now.

Well I propose we take a traveling break Cilan suggested.

What do you mean Cilan said Ash said. Well Ash instead of heading to Iccirus city we stay here relax and have some fun.

But Cilan that...

Sounds like a great Idea Iris said cutting Ash off. Right Ash

Ash thought to himself this is excellent opportunity to spend so time with his crush.

Um sure why not Ash said. So do you have anything planned Cilan.

Why of course I do Ash. ITS! LOVE DOCTOR TIME!. Well that's new Iris said but it cant be any worse than having to sit through one of his evaluations. Um okay Cilan what is Love Doctor Time.

Its a game where I'm Dr. Love and i will ask you two romance based questions.

**A/N ( Basically what Cilan is going to do is confirm if they like each other and then use their emotions to make things awkward for them in the future until they confess to one another.)**

Are the any rules asked Iris. Just one, whoever I'm not asking questions to have to stay as far away from the questioning booth (a.k.a the tent) as possible okay.

Okay the Ash and Iris said.

Also I will be a confidential doctor. One last thing you guys will have to wait a bit.

Why? Ash and Iris said. I haven't actually set anything up yet so yea.

Then what do we do Iris asked. I don't know Cilan responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

We could explore the forest together while we wait Iris, Ash suggested. Okay Iris said trying to contain her glee. Ash was also contain his glee at the fact she agreed to go into the forest with him alone.

The duo ran off into the forests as Cilan held Pikachu and Axew back so that they wouldn't follow their trainers.

Come on you two you guys are gonna help me out Cilan said to the two pokemon.

Cilan walked away towards the tent with a smile on his face. Well those to being alone in the forest wasn't part of my plan but it might help start it off for me we'll see right guys. Pikachu and Axew gave him a confused look and decided to just play along with as they went and helped Cilan prepare the questioning tent.

* * *

**Well there you go Chapter 3  
**

**I am considering to doing a quick one shot story for something happening between Ash and Iris in the forest maybe. Who knows.  
**

**Anyway again I will attempt to make a new chapter for next week but no promises.  
**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I have returned from parts unknown to continue this story for all of you. Also my thanks goes out to those who have reviewed my story it helps. Anyway I shall continue where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.  
**

* * *

When we left off Cilan had proposed a game for our two lovers to play while he was setting up Ash and Iris went into the forest to explore.

"Iris slow down" Ash called as Iris swung from vine to vine.

Ash stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Geez she moves fast" he said to himself.

"Whats the matter Ash cant keep up" Iris said calling from a distance. "Just you wait I'll catch you" as he started running again.

After a few minutes or so of running Ash had completely lost sight of Iris. "Oh man where could she have gotten to" Ash said. He began to wander around for a while hoping he would find her. He stopped for a moment " I really hope nothing bad happened to her" he thought to himself.

"Boo" Iris said hanging from a tree branch which caused Ash to scream.

"I didn't really think you would be scared, you're such a kid" Iris said laughing.

Ash felt embarrassed about being scared about something like that but he felt that wasn't at the moment he turned to and looked at Iris with a stern look on his face. Iris noticed this and stopped laughing.

"Sorry Ash it was just a joke you don't have to take it so seriously" Iris said to Ash.

"Its not that... I..I was worried that something happened to you" Ash said.

"Really... I mean I can take care of myself you know I'm not some little kid like you". Iris said to Ash. "Well sorry for caring" Ash said under his breath.

"Sorry if I made you feel bad Ash it's just that I'm not ready for you to know yet" Iris thought to herself.

"Come on Iris maybe there's still something fun we can do out here" Ash said. "How about a vine swinging race" Iris suggested. "Alright that sounds like fun first one back t camp wins" Ash said. "Alright you're on" Iris replied.

The two each climbed a tree and grabbed a vine.

"On your marks... get set... GO"! Ash said and they swung off. Both of them were moving at a good pace but Iris was in the lead.

Ash was trying his best to keep up. When suddenly Iris's vine snapped add she fell into a pool of water Ash immediately let go off his vine and dived in after her.

After about a minute Ash got Iris out of the water. He placed Iris on the ground and her eyes begun to open.

"Iris are you okay" Ash said. "Yeah I'm fine" Iris replied letting out a quick cough. Ash sighed.

"Good thing you were behind me otherwise I probably wouldn't have made it" Iris said.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure you would have done the same for me" Ash replied.

"Achoo" Iris let out a sneeze. "Hey Ash maybe should let our clothes dry out for a while before heading back to camp".

"Uh sure I guess so" Ash replied.

The two change out of their regular clothes and hung them over some near by branches. Now they were both wearing nothing but there under clothes.

They sat side by side as they waited for their clothes to dry. At this point Ash was feeling a little flustered being with Iris like this even though he didn't feel this way last night.

"Whats with this strange and overwhelming feeling I'm getting" Ash thought. "It wasn't like this before so why now" then he felt someones hand touch his and something heavy yet soft on his shoulder he turned and noticed that Iris had fallen asleep.

He smiled and said "kind of like before" all the overwhelming feelings had left and he felt calm knowing he got to spend more time alone with Iris. "We should try to hurry ad head back or Cilan will have done all that work for nothing". He said silently

* * *

** There chapter 4 is finished and chapter 5 will be on its way.  
**

**R&R  
**


End file.
